Shattered Glass
by MaybeALittleBroken
Summary: Ever since their parents deaths Laura has been looking after her little sister, Ella. Now Ella was completely insane and Laura was... Laura didn't know what she was. She only knew she hadn't asked for it. After meeting the Winchesters Laura foolishly hoped they would fix everything, but you can never really repair shattered glass.
1. Prologue

"Dean." The voice was far away and when Dean looked up he was standing on a hill surrounded by trees. It was dark and the only light came from somewhere above him and was silver, the light of the moon. Wind whipped past him and through the trees making the branches rustle. "Dean" The voice called again. "Why don't you notice me Dean?"

A girl stepped out from behind a tree in front of him, she wore a white dress that fell to the ground and long black hair swirled around her face in the wind. She stepped around another tree sliding her fingers along the bark. "You never notice me." She looked up at him and he looked directly into her eyes. They were an icy blue, cold and hard. They were eyes that hid something behind them, something dark, but she couldn't be older than 19.

"Who-" he started but the scene changed and he was standing on a street he recognized from a different dream. The girl was there, hair half covering her face. "Dean." She called reaching out to him but her voice was barely audible. More images flitted past all different dreams, most he didn't remember until he saw them again, all containing her. She was always in the same white dress and her hair was always loose over her shoulders. She kept trying to get his attention but she was never loud or close enough. The last one he was at a bar. She was standing in a crowd and turned to him when he walked past. Her mouth moved to form his name but there was no sound. Then he was back on the hill.

"You should have noticed me." She stood a few feet away from him, her hand pressed against a tree and her head tilted slightly, thoughtfully. She didn't look at him as she talked instead her eyes searched through the trees distractedly.

"What do you want?" he yelled above the wind.

"I need you Dean, you and Sam."

"Why are you in my dream? Aren't visions sorta Sam's deal?"

She shook her head. "This is different Dean. Besides his mind is to strong I couldn't get in."

"Where are we?"

"You didn't notice me in your own dreams, I had to make one myself. I grew up in these woods, it was the only place I had a strong enough connection to." She smiled fondly at the rustling branches as she talked. "It's harder this way. I can't keep it going forever."

"What do you want?"

"I've been asleep for so long. They think I can't hear them but I do." she looked at him directly for the first time, blue eyes wide. "I hear them talking Dean, I hear what they say. You should have listened to me before. Dean they're-"

Suddenly she turned to look at something behind her, something Dean couldn't see, and the wind grew stronger. She turned back to him and he could see the panic in her eyes as they darted through the trees, "They know what I'm doing, they're trying to stop me." Her eyes slowed, tracking something invisible as it moved closer to her. "You have to find me Dean. You have to help them."

She gasped and her hand moved to her chest over her heart and a dark red stain spread out from under it. She fell to her knees and Dean tried to move forward but the ground fell out between them. Her eyes locked onto his as the blood spread, turning the white dress dark red in a moment.

The dream started to collapse and the wind picked up more.

Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth and she fell sideways onto the ground her legs bent and tangled in red cloth. Her fingers pressed into the ground like she was trying to drink in every aspect of it before she died but her eyes still didn't leave him. "Dean." she breathed as he was left in blackness with nothing but the wind. The whisper seemed to stick to the wind as it grew stronger and stronger. His name repeated over and over again in her voice until Dean jerked awake.


	2. Not Right

I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes to escape the fluorescent lights and strained against the leather straps holding me flat on my back to the table. Ella was crying but that was the only noise in the room, they must have left while I was unconscious. Their mistake.

"Don't cry Ella." I called, my voice hoarse from screaming. "Hush now it'll all be fine." Ella didn't stop. I took deep, even breaths and concentrated on her crying letting anger build up inside me. They hurt my little sister. They dragged us all here because they wanted an army. Well they didn't get an army but they created a monster, me. The straps began to crackle and wither and I pulled against them until they snapped. Sitting up I felt the blood rush out of my head and I ignored the dizziness to stand up.

Ella was sitting in a table near the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest sobbing into her knees. "Ella." I said walking unsteadily across the stained concrete floor toward her. "Hush sister." I gently touched her shoulder but she didn't look up. "They've gone it's just us." Sitting on the table's edge I pulled her toward me until she was leaning against my shoulder. "Ella can you hear me?"

"Ella hears everything." she whispered still not looking at me. "Even the things she doesn't want to." She finally looked up and her green eyes were dim. "Your nose is bleeding."

I touched my finger just under my nose and sure enough it came away bloody. "It's nothing."

"Laura tells lies." she giggled. "Naughty, naughty Laura." I wiped the blood on my dress, it didn't matter there was blood everywhere. "Lauras gonna get in trouble. Lying Laura sitting in the corner."

I listened to Ella babble with clenched teeth. They had pushed her over the edge like everybody else. The two of us had made quite a pair before this had happened. She was only two years younger than me but usually the favorite with people because she was sweet and friendly. Ella was always talking, even now when she barely knew what she was saying. Her constant smile was warm but she was rash and had a quick temper. Her blonde hair, emerald green eyes and soft features made people comfortable and happy. She was the type of person people told their secrets to.

I was the complete opposite, quiet and reserved I preferred the shadows to the spotlight. I had a slow temper and a calm disposition. Black hair, icy blue eyes and features as sharp as shadows from a full moon made my smile colder and I didn't mind. I was cold, cold and unemotional. Maybe that was why I was the only one who had survived. Ella was the only one I ever felt anything other than detachment for. Things might have been different before my parents died but those memories had faded over the years.

I licked my lips and tasted the blood from my nose. The metallic taste had become a familiar one since I had woken up maybe a week ago. I shuddered at the memory of talking to Dean. I had died in that dream. I felt the knife and chocked on blood. I shouldn't still be breathing.

We had to leave now. I had already waited long enough, and now that I could stand I refused to waste time.

"Laura." Ella said tapping my shoulder. "Laura come back down to Earth. Talk to me Laura, tell me a story."

"I can't Ella, not now. Now we need to go." I took her hand and slid off the table gently pulling her with me.

"Your hands are shaking." she said standing up next to me.

"I'm fine Ella just come on now."

"Laura is lying, Laura is lying." she sang.

"Hush Ella." I hissed pulling her toward the doors.

"You're still weak Laura." she said her eyes clearing up for a moment. "They hurt you. You can hardly stand what are you going to do? Whatever power they gave you Laura it's not magic. It's bad."

"I know Ella but it's all we've got." My voice was pleading, begging her to trust me.

She stopped and pulled her hand out of mine. "You can't Laura it'll kill you eventually. It's not right. What they did is not right and-" She bit her lip to hold back tears. "And you'll end up like the rest of us, dead or crazy."

"Ella-" I started but her eyes clouded over. She had left me again. Maybe it was better she didn't argue with me it wouldn't change my mind it would only waste time.

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes trying to keep her attention. "Ella dear listen to me you need to stay behind me alright and if you get out you have to run. Run home okay, remember the trees? Go home to the trees and stay there. I found some people who might be able to help okay? Look for Dean and Sam Winchester they can help."

"Dean and Sammy, Dean and Sammy, Dean and Sammy." Ella sang.

"Okay, okay hush now, that's right Dean and Sammy." I walked toward the door again, aware of Ella following just behind me.

I slid my fingers along the door and closed my eyes. I could feel the vibrations from my fingers spreading through it. I could feel the metal and all its weak points, the strength it had and how I could manipulate it. It was locked in only one place with a dead bolt. My head was pounding but I reached deeper into the door searching out into the hallway. I could sense something outside and I pushed myself further. It was a person, I could feel the warmth, it wasn't one of the other things. One of the cold things that weren't really human no matter how much they looked like one. My nose started bleeding again and Ella yanked me away from the door.

"Stop. No more blood Laura, no more blood." She shook her head and backed away from me.

"Just a little more Ella. We only have to make it out okay?"

Ella just shook her head more. "No no no no no. It's not right. It's not right!"

I grabbed her arms trying to calm her down. "I know it's not, but Ella you need to trust me. Just a little further. We can make it a little further."

She finally nodded and I turned back to the door. One deadbolt was all I had to get through, I could handle one deadbolt. Another deep breath and I pressed my hand onto the door and felt for the bolt. I could feel the solid steel and I wanted it to break. I wanted it to snap in half and let us out. It did, perfect. I pulled my hand away from the door to wipe some of the blood off my face and glanced at Ella. She was staring at her bare feet intently and wiggling her toes. "Come on Ella stay behind me now."

I turned the handle slowly and then threw the door open fast hitting the guard who stood behind it. Idiot why was he standing where the door would hit him. I pulled the door back toward me and then shoved it back, this time throwing my shoulder into it. The man groaned and I stepped out and swung the door mostly closed behind me. He was doubled over and I grabbed his hair shoving him into the wall with more strength than I should have had. His skull cracked on the wall and I half smiled.

They had made me this way, they would pay the price. He fell to the ground and I knelt in front of him and pulled his head up and moved to smash it into the ground but Ella touched my shoulder. "Don't Laura."

Ella was right, I knew she was right, I should stop but I didn't want to. I wanted to keep going until they were all dead. They tortured me, they tortured Ella. They hurt so many people they deserved this. "Come on Laura." Ella grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Just let it be."

"Alright Ella, alright I'll let it be." I grabbed her hand and started to run down the straight, dimly lit hall. I wasn't sure where we were going, all I knew was that we needed to get out and there had to be a way somewhere.

A door opened in front of us and people poured out blocking our path. Mostly people. I stopped and Ella bumped into me. The nine or so security guards in the front were human but the two 'scientists' who followed them out weren't. I couldn't sense warmth from either of them.

"Ella if you see a chance run for it." I said not taking my eyes off them. The air around us started to stir and I smiled coldly, feeling some deep malicious pleasure at what I was about to do. "You wanted an army. Well, meet your army."

All the anger building up in me broke free and I could no longer control it. It didn't matter, I didn't want to. The tile ripped up out of the floor and was pushed by the wind that had built up like a gale behind me. I walked forward as the walls began to shake. The guards toppled like bowling pins but the scientists were a different story. They stood against the wind hardly moving. My nose was bleeding and pain shot through my head but I kept walking. As long as Ella made it out and found Dean and Sam I didn't care if this killed me, I half wished it would.

"Don't exert yourself Laura." One of the scientists mocked.

"Don't worry now it's just a bit of wind. Scared of the monster you've kept locked up for so long? You should be." I stopped a few feet from them and let the wind subside some. Something changed in the hallway behind me, I could sense people coming.

"Wouldn't have to keep you in a cage if you didn't bite."

I smirked. "Why not when you've given me such sharp teeth." The ground beneath their feet burst into flames. The smaller of the two yelped and jumped back, the larger one growled and tackled me. Not something I was expecting.

I landed on my back with my hands pinned above my head. His face flickered between something human and something else. "Think you can go against us huh?" His skin was cold and his fingernails turned to claws that dug into my wrists. "We gave you the power don't make us take it away, not when you're the only one who can handle it." Ella shrieked and I struggled to push the thing off me. I couldn't. Blackness edged my vision and pain laced through my body.

"Let her go." I gasped. "Let her go and I'll stop. I won't fight it anymore, I'll be good just let her leave."

"Why should I trust you?" Ella was crying again.

"Because she is the only thing I have left to fight for. Hurt her and I won't stop until I've hurt you just as much, but if you let her go I don't have a reason to fight you anymore." He dragged his claws slowly down one of my arms and I clenched my teeth against the pain refusing to cry out.

"I want to believe you Laura, I really do but you have a tendency to lie to us." He let go of one of my arms and moved his hand toward my side. "You like to keep secrets." Claws dug into my side and I screamed. "Let the girl go." it said twisting its claws deeper into my side. "She isn't needed any longer." My vision went completely black and I welcomed it. If I passed out the pain would stop, everything would stop. Maybe they would let me die this time.

Ella screamed and somewhere a gun fired. The weight lifted off of me but I stayed still. Through blurred vision I saw Ella move into view the thing held her against its chest, its already bloody claws at her throat. "Winchesters." it hissed all human properties gone. Now I could see what they really were and I preferred the human version. Its body was vaguely human but taller and stick thin. Black mottled skin hung off its skeleton frame, anything else I couldn't make out.

"You are one ugly ass son of a bitch." I recognized Dean's voice. The thing pressed its claws deeper into Ella's neck and she whimpered.

"Dean just shoot the thing." Sam's voice.

"He can't." It hissed, "Not without hitting her." Its twisted mouth opened in a malicious grin. "You've got a choice boys. Shoot the both of us now or let me walk away with the pretty little blonde."

"Don't shoot her." I gasped tasting blood once again. "Please."

Ella looked down at me. "Laura fell and she can't get up." she said smiling daftly.

"Well?" It asked.

"I think I'll risk it." Dean said and with strength born from desperation I grabbed Ella's leg and yanked her to the ground. Dean fired hitting the thing in the chest once, twice, three times. It hissed and took off stumbling down the hallway. Dean swore still shooting but the bullets all smashed into the wall.

I closed my eyes and let go. I wanted to die. Why couldn't I just die? Someone grabbed my shoulders "Come on wake up." Dean's voice pulled me back.

"Don't want to." I groaned.

"Yes you do." he slapped me. "So wake up."

"Dean." Sam reprimanded but Dean was right. I wanted to wake up because I needed to, Ella needed me to. I forced my eyes to open.

"There you go." Dean slid his arms under me and lifted me off the ground. My head fell back and I saw the other thing lying on the ground, its human camouflage gone. A pool of black fluid, I figured it was blood, pooled under it. A guard lay next to him blood pooling under his head. I killed him and I had liked it. Why had I liked it? What was wrong with me?

My eyes started drifting closed again and Dean shook me. "Hey, none of that wake up."

"Lauras napping." Ella laughed. "Silly Laura it's not time to sleep now." Dingy white walls and dirty floor tiles slid past and I struggled to focus on something, anything to keep my eyes open.

"We have to take her to a hospital." Sam said from somewhere behind us.

"No." Ella said her voice was sharp and I could tell she was lucid. "She's unpredictable. She won't be able to control it like this and a bunch of doctors will make it worse."

"Unpredictable how?" Dean demanded kicking open the door at the end of the hallway and cool air washed over me. The night seemed to seep into me, reviving me a bit but not enough. "If I could tell you then it wouldn't be unpredictable." She answered.

The gashes in my arms and side started to burn and I struggled against Dean's grip trying to escape his body heat. "Open the door." He yelled struggling to hold on to me. Sam opened a car door and Dean laid me down on the back seat. I arched my back trying to shake off the burning that was spreading through my body.

"Sam hold her still." Dean yelled as the car started.

Sam grabbed my arms but flinched back. "Her skins burning." He said looking at his hands. I kicked at him and chocked on something. Was it blood? It tasted like blood.

"Dammit Sam she's killing herself just make her stop."

Sam pulled a knife from his belt and slammed the hilt into the side of my head.


	3. Answers of Sorts

Voices edged their way into my silent blackness and I tried to push them away. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep.

"Laura, Laura, Laura." Ella was saying. "They all liked Laura. Laura was their favorite. Laura was the strongest, Laura didn't go crazy from the pain. Laura was the only one. Laura was always strong but they made her stronger. They thought they could control her, silly, silly, silly, silly, silly." She laughed insanely.

I tried to push Ella's voice away and retreat back into unconsciousness. I couldn't.

"They thought Laura was a shadow. They thought they could fade her out with a bit of light but Laura wasn't a shadow, Laura was the night. Laura was what they wanted but she never listened, they couldn't make her listen. Laura kept going and she wasn't afraid of the needles and the knives and the darkness. Laura was the darkness. Laura was the cold. They put her to sleep, put Laura to sleep. Sleep Laura, sleep. They put her to sleep to keep her still, she couldn't cause damage in her sleep, but Laura was to smart. Laura went to Ella's dreams 'Don't cry Ella' Laura said. 'Hush sister, hush sister, hush. Everything will be alright. All alright' Laura went walking in dreams and Laura found help. They figured it out. They saw what she was doing. They woke her up, woke Laura up and tried to make her tell. Laura didn't tell, they couldn't make her tell. They told Ella to look inside Laura's mind. Told Ella to look around for the answers. Ella was weak, not like Laura. Ella was the day, fleeting and fragile. Ella was afraid of the dark and the cold. Ella did what they said but Laura built a wall and Ella shattered. Poor Ella. 'Hush sister hush, don't cry now Ella it'll all be fine. All alright.' Laura said. 'Listen sister dear, listen now. I need you to do something. Look for Dean and Sammy, Dean and Sammy, Dean and Sammy. Dean and Sammy will help.' Are you Dean and Sammy?"

She paused a moment and when she spoke again her voice was clearer. "Dean Winchester I know about you. I know about Sammy too. Silly boys lost their mummy, lost their daddy, all alone. Playing heroes, fighting demons but you have your own demons inside don't you? Especially you Sam. You can see. You can see for real, not like me, they made me see. They used their needles and their knives and they made me see." She giggled insanely again. "Poor, poor Ella. Now Ella is broken, like a dropped vase. Shattered glass all over the floor."

Light seeped under my eyelids joining the voices. "Laura's waking up now." Ella said quietly. "But she doesn't want to."

I groaned and rolled onto my side, burying my face in the pillow. A thought occurred to me. "I'm not bleeding anymore." My voice was thin.

"Uuuh no, you're not." Dean said. "You sorta just healed."

"Interesting." I mumbled and drifted off again. Something Ella said sounded a little strange, but I couldn't exactly figure out what. Maybe it wasn't that important anyway.

~~l~~

The next time I woke the room was dark and I opened my eyes without protest. It was a small dingy motel room with a pair of queen sized beds, a table complete with broken chairs and a mini fridge that sounded about ready to die. The walls looked like they wanted to be white but had settled for a greenish gray and the carpet was a deep red color, the kind of color perfect for hiding blood. Sam was sitting on the edge of the other bed, a laptop open on his lap. Dean and Ella weren't in the room.

"Ella wanted something to eat." Sam said not looking up. "She was making sense so Dean took her."

I laughed hollowly. "I've seen your brother's dreams Sam, and he is a naughty, naughty boy."

Sam half smiled. "He's not that bad. Ella's too young for him anyway."

"Mmhmm." I said skeptically sitting up and carefully stretching.

Sam glanced up at me for a moment before going back to whatever he was doing on the laptop. "How's your head?"

I shrugged "If it hurts I can't feel it. Thanks for that by the way, knocking me out I mean." Sam nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Only through the day, we thought you'd be out for at least a few days after... After whatever that was."

I slid off the bed and stood up to look out the window, barely noticing I was now wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt instead of the bloody white dress. I expected to be in pain and shaking but I felt fine, almost to fine. Looking at my wrists and down my arm where there should have been gashes I only saw smooth pale skin, not even a scar. "I should be dead. So why am I still breathing?" I said biting my lip so hard it drew blood. Sam was looking at me now, I could feel his eyes on my back. "It's not right."

"Laura are you okay?" He asked and the bed creaked as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, totally fine." I said sarcastically. "Everything is just perfect." Slamming my hands down on the window sill a breeze stirred the heavy curtains around me.

"Hey calm down." Sam said coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder, I pushed it off and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to do this. Why won't anyone just let me die?" The window shattered on 'die' and Sam covered his head with his arms as glass rained down on both of us. Cold air washed over my face and I finally relaxed. "I'm sorry Sam." Falling onto my back on the bed I covered my eyes with my arm. "I didn't- I didn't mean to do that." The room was silent for a moment and neither of us moved until we heard a car pull up in front of the motel.

Ella threw open the door and jumped on the bed next to me. I checked her eyes hoping to see them clear. Apparently my luck didn't feel like changing because I found them cloudy.

"Dude, what happened to the window?" Dean asked and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam look at me and Dean nod.

Looking at Ella made me feel guilty for wanting to leave her. Well, that wasn't exactly true, I didn't want to leave _her_. I wanted to leave everything else. I wanted to leave the headaches and this weird power and the strange malicious pleasure in hurting people. Was that always there? Have I always been this crazy?

"Laura? Laura whatcha thinkin bout?" Ella was poking my arm, hard.

"Nothing." I responded quietly, sitting up and hugging her. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

"Soooooo…" Dean said awkwardly, "What's the story with you two."

Taking a deep breath I started. "Our parents died about 10 years ago. Since then it's just been the two of us. We did what any other kid in our positions did, ya know? Bounced around between foster homes and orphanages, at least until they tried to split us up."

Ella started singing softly to herself. I recognized the tune as something our mum used to sing though I didn't remember the words.

"Then?"

"Then we sorta just existed. What did you expect? No blue alien showed up to fix everything."

Ella's singing got louder. She stood up, walked to the fridge and began messing with the door.

"We were outside Detroit when they found us." I continued trying to ignore Ella. "I thought they were just the normal thugs you find around there, obviously I was wrong." I wanted to stop talking, I didn't want to remember what happened next.

"Ella says they operated on you." Sam said gently. "Do you know why?"

I nodded but couldn't seem to open my mouth to speak. The brothers stayed quiet until I was finally ready to talk. "Whatever it was they did it was like they were trying to give us magic or something. It did work for both of us for a while, until Ella-" I stopped. "Now it's just me."

"What can you do exactly?" Dean asked.

"Manipulate energy mostly, I think anyway. I can't control any of it. I don't _want_ any of it." The temperature in the room was rising rapidly.

"Laura calm down." Sam said soothingly.

"Why?" I asked suddenly defiant. "What, exactly, is the point in being calm?" The temperature dropped to normal and then kept going down. "I don't think calm is any fun at all."

"Laura." Dean's tone was a warning, but I ignored him and stood up.

"No, tell me why I shouldn't be crazy Dean. I feel crazy. Maybe I've been hallucinating this whole thing. Maybe you aren't even _real_." By the end of the sentence I was screaming.

I took a step toward Sam. "Laura stop." Dean growled, a gun leveled at my head in seconds.

"Pull the trigger Dean," I took another step forward, "you can't kill me. They've tried. _I've tried._ So if you think you can do better. Pull. The. Trigger."

Dean's finger tensed as I stepped forward again.

"Leave her alone!" Ella yelled stabbing Dean in the thigh with a plastic spoon.

Dean turned to face Ella, lowering the gun. "What the hell?"

"You are not being nice." She said simply, stabbing him again and the spoon snapped in half.

Pain shot through my skull and I cried out, grabbing my head. Someone caught me around the waist as I fell forward.

"Laura? Laura can you hear me?" Dean asked laying me on my back.

"Stop, I want… it to… s-stop." I slurred as my eyes drifted closed.

~~l~~

"Hey, look who's back." Sam's face came into focus above me. I was still on the floor, but a pillow had been placed under my head.

"Ella?" I rasped turning my head then instantly regretting it when a new wave of pain washed over me. I gasped, unsure of whether I was fighting for consciousness or unconsciousness at this point.

"She's here." Sam said lifting my head and pressing a cup to my lips. "Drink."

Water slid into my mouth and I half chocked trying to swallow.

"Careful." He warned tilting the cup upright.

"Laura stay with me now." I opened my eyes, unsure of when they had closed, to a blurry Sam. "Keep your eyes open. Can you do that?"

I wanted to answer but it hurt too bad to move. Everything hurt. I let my eyes close.

~~l~~

_"It's not like she's just unconscious Dean. She's not breathing right, her pulse is weird. If we can't wake her up this could kill her." Sam was kneeling on the floor next to me talking to Dean who was flipping around a knife at the table. I stared at my own motionless body. Where was I?_

_I was sitting on the bed nearest to the door, the one I had originally woken up on. I was on the bed, but my body was on the floor between the bed and the table._

_"Hi Laura." That thought wasn't mine._ _"You need to wake up. You're going to die if you don't." _

_"I can't Ella. It hurts too bad to wake up."_

_"What about me? Don't leave me."_

_"I-I don't know what to do." _

_"Just wake up."_

_"I can't."_

_"Please?"_

_"But I can't."_

_"Yes you can."_

_Sam looked up at me. No Ella. Us? This was weird. "Ella, are you alright?"_

_"Laura is in my head." She answered._

_"What?" Dean looked up._

_"She says it hurts to be in her own head. She won't go back." _

_"Can't" I thought, seeing as that was all I could do._

_"She says she can't. I just think she won't" _

_Dean looked completely confused. "Why wouldn't she want to wake up?"_

_"She wants to die. She won't say it like that, but she does."_

_"Oh, Ella, no that's not what I want." I thought._

_"Well then, what do you want?" She asked out loud._

_"I don't know. I want this never to have happened and I want to be normal and- and I want you back."_

_"But I'm still here."_

_"I want the old you back."_

_"Don't you still love me?"_

_"Of course I love you. I will always love you, but I want to go back to before they hurt you. They hurt you Ella and it was my fault and I want to fix it, but I can't"_

_"That wasn't your fault."_

_"Ella?" Sam sounded honestly concerned now._

_"Shush, I'm talking to my sister."_

_Dean and Sam shared a look but didn't say anything else._

_"It was my fault. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't."_

_"You did protect me."_

_"Not good enough." _

_I felt vague pain in my chest. My own chest. Sam turned back to my body. "She isn't breathing Dean." He yelled._

_"Go back!" Ella screamed. "You're dying go back!"_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes you can."_

_"I can't." _

_"You have to." _

_Sam was doing CPR now and I could feel it just as well as I could feel Ella's panic. _

_"Don't leave me." She begged. "I need you."_

~~l~~

**AN- Sorry for the wait I sort of had a weird aversion to absolutely everything Supernatural for a while and even refused to look at all of the amazingly relevant gifs on tumblr. I know, I'm a disappointment. Thank you for reading and the reviews always make me smile. I promise it shouldn't be so long between updates anymore. And yes, the Lilo and Stitch reference was absolutely necessary, points to everyone who got that.**


End file.
